gemcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Klaa2
Welcome! Hi Klaa2 -- we are excited to have Gemcraft Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Gemcraft Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Yo! I wouldn't know how to make somebody an admin... Maybe you can find that in a help page? Tokoshoran 03:48, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for starting this! It's about time there was a Gemcraft Wikia. I love these games and I hope that I can be a useful contributor. I just posted my first page, which is a run down of Level 4, one of the hidden levels in the first section. Cheers! Heycurly Hi I might join this wiki soon but why did you have to make almost everything about Gemcraft Chapter 0? Klaa2: It's about both of them. I'm busy playing through Gemcraft 0 righ tnow, so naturally I'm adding articles for it. The Gem pages can apply to Gemcraft 1 as well as Gemcraft 0 if you just ignore the traps section. --Klaa2 15:13, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Expanding the Wiki Hey, I've started adding levels to the wiki, including the stats on all the waves, and a picture of each level. I love this wiki and would like to help out a lot more- LevenThumps 19:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I'd like to be an administrator for this wiki. This is the BEST Tower Defense game ever. Did you know the third game is out now. It's called Gemcraft Labyrinth. LevenThumps 19:51, April 12, 2011 (UTC)